


Конец игры

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	Конец игры

\- Сейрин ведёт со счётом 91-56! До конца четвёртого периода осталось шесть минут!  
Крики комментатора разносятся в душном воздухе спортзала, перекрывая рёв болельщиков. Кагами не привык расслабляться, даже когда победа уже у них в кармане. Он замечает мелькнувшую за спиной широкоплечего пятого номера команды старшей школы Иватори юркий силуэт, видит, как мяч летит в их сторону, и бежит к корзине, зная, что Куроко поднырнёт под рукой нерасторопного соперника и сделает пас Тайге. Куроко тоже всегда играет до свистка. Кагами улыбается уголками губ: ещё одна победа. Ещё одна игра, пусть противник оказался гораздо слабее, чем они думали. Кагами отталкивается от скользкого пола - кроссовки скрипят по половицам - и в воздухе разворачивается в сторону Куроко, чтобы поймать мяч.  
Только теперь он услышал пронзительную тишину, повисшую над залом.  
Мяч ещё катится в сторону левой трибуны, когда Кагами падает, не допрыгнув до своей привычной высоты. Тишина разбивается общим испуганным вскриком. Кагами неловко приземляется, подвернув лодыжку, но не чувствует резкой боли и не слышит ни болельщиков, ни тонкий истеричный голос тренера, прорывающийся сквозь шум в ушах.

\- Аритмия, вызванная, по всей видимости, резким ударом в грудь. Сердце не справилось с нагрузкой. Мы сделали...  
Они сделали всё, что могли. Кагами знает, он видел это сам, он был там, хотя происходившее всё равно кажется дурным сном. Он был там. Он вскочил на ноги, по-прежнему не чувствуя вывиха, подбежал, оттолкнул Изуки, который стоял у него на пути, но не успел.

\- Ты не смог бы это предотвратить.  
Аомине говорит это уже в пятый или шестой раз, но разве от того, что он прав, Кагами может стать легче? Не стало легче после того, как он избил того парня под номером пять, который ударил Куроко. Не стало легче от того, что он разбил нос Хьюге, попытавшегося их разнять. Он догадался, что вывихнул ногу, только после того, как двое санитаров силой усадили его на скамью в раздевалке и, надавав пощёчин, чтобы привести его в чувство, обрызгали лодыжку хлорэтилом.

\- Кагами, - снова услышал он голос Аомине, - тебе нужно поесть.  
Перед ним возникла тарелка со стейком, но Кагами смотрел сквозь неё.  
\- Уже почти сутки прошли. Тебе необходимо поесть.  
Кагами снова не ответил.  
\- Что бы он сказал, если бы... - Кагами вздрогнул, и Аомине замолчал.

Кагами всё ещё слышит гулкие удары собственного сердца, которые он пытался докричаться , дозваться. Он знает, что ничем не смог бы помочь, но это не значит, что он смирился.  
\- Я обещал Кагами-куну стать его Тенью.

Тарелка со стейком разбивается об пол. Палец ноет от сильного удара.  
\- Лжец! - кричит Кагами, глядя на Куроко, стоящего напротив него, и вскакивает на ноги.  
Куроко исчезает, растворяется в идущем рябью воздухе. Сильные руки подхватывают падающего Кагами под мышки и тащат вверх. Глаза и горло дерёт наждачкой, а в груди дрожит, закипает крик. Кагами трёт веки и понимает, что плачет. Аомине держит крепко, даже когда уже усадил Кагами обратно на кровать. Он больше ничего не говорит, и наверное Кагами ему за это благодарен. Как и за то, что, слетев с трибуны, оттащил его от перепуганного, окровавленного игрока Иватори - иначе Тайга его просто убил бы. Как и за то, что помог увести его с поля и позволить медикам делать своё дело. За то, что вызвал такси и довёз его до больницы. За то, что не дал растолкать охрану и прорваться в морг. За то, что поехал вместе с ним домой, хотя Кагами вообще не помнил, как они сюда попали. За то, что сидит тут с ним всё это время и удерживает его на краю реальности, не давая горю свести его с ума.

\- Его больше нет.  
Голос звучит глухо, скрипуче, слова режут глотку.  
\- Да, - эхом отзывается Аомине.

За окном шумит последняя летняя гроза.


End file.
